


Call, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: David Ziegler is informed of Toby's injury (First season finale resolution).





	Call, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Kathleen A. Klatte  


"The Call" 

Feedback and commentary are most welcome. 

Disclaimer: The West Wing is the property of NBC, et al; this is a  
recreational endeavor, no profit is being made and no copyright  
infringement is intended.   
Yet another take on a cliffhanger resolution.   
**Spoilers for "What Kind of Day Has It Been."   
Thank you to Susannah and Ellen for details. 

******************************************  
EDWARDS AIRFORCE BASE

A large crowd of NASA and Airforce personnel crowded around to help  
the debarking shuttle crew. In vivid contrast to the cluster of  
uniforms and lab coats were two college age people dressed in jeans  
and tee shirts. They hurried forward to meet Payload Specialist  
Doctor David Ziegler. 

"Welcome home guys!" the first, a young man called cheerfully. 

"Come to mama," his companion, a young woman crooned, grabbing a  
plastic carry case the size of a ten gallon fish tank from the good  
doctor. 

"How are they? Do they look OK?" the young man asked, leaning over  
her shoulder to see the small amphibians in the container. 

It was left to a young airman to offer his arm to the scientist who  
stumbled slightly as he felt the weight of Earth's gravity for the  
first time in days. 

"Nice to see that my research assistants are so concerned for my well  
being," Doctor Ziegler remarked acidly. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, nice to see ya, Dave," the young man answered, still  
preoccupied with the 'astro-newts.' 

"Thank you so much, Mike." 

"Call your brother," the woman told him without looking up from the  
small creatures in the case. 

"Excuse me, Julia?" 

"Your brother...you know, the one at the White House? He's been  
calling Peter Jobson like ten times a day. You're supposed to call  
him as soon as you land." 

"I'll call him as soon as I have a shower." 

"He said as soon as you land." 

"Julia, I haven't had a shower since lift-off. I'm dirty and I'm  
smelly and I'm not doing anything until I've had a nice, long, hot  
shower. You two can start the standard battery of tests on those  
guys while I'm getting cleaned up." 

******

David Ziegler stepped out of the shower and wrapped towel around his  
waist. He was safely back on Earth, his experiment showed every  
promise of success, and most importantly, he was clean for the first  
time in days. He paused for a moment to consider his reflection,  
wondering if he'd look more scholarly with a beard like his brother.   
Then he thought of trying to eat around a beard in zero-gee and  
decided that clean-shaven suited him. He almost jumped out of his  
skin at a loud pounding on the bathroom door. 

"Dave! Dave, are you in there?" 

"Yes, Julia, I'm right here," he yelled through the door. 

"I've been pounding for like ten minutes." 

"I've been in the shower for like twenty. What's so damn important  
that it couldn't wait for me to get dressed?" 

"Dave, you had a call from Washington."

"Are you kidding me? It's gotta be going on eleven o'clock on the  
East coast." 

"Dave, it's your brother...he's been shot." 

"What?" Dave yanked open the door, forgetting his attire, or rather,  
lack thereof.

"The President was doing this town meeting thing at the Newseum  
tonight...when they left the building, someone started shooting." 

"The President?" David gasped. 

"President Bartlet is OK, but a bunch of his staff got  
hurt...including your brother." 

"How bad?" Dave asked weakly. 

"They want you to come right away."

There was more pounding on the hall door, and then Mike poked his  
head inside the room. "Dave, there's a flight for Andrews Airforce  
Base in half an hour. Oh, and here...I got this from your gear  
bag...thought you might want it." 

Dave looked down at his Hebrew prayer book that Mike had pressed into  
his hand. "Thanks," he said hollowly. "Would you guys...would you  
give me a minute?" 

"Sure," Julia answered. "We'll be right outside...just yell." 

Dave nodded as he slowly sank into a chair, trying to gather his  
thoughts. The phone rang and he picked it up automatically. 

"Doctor Ziegler?"

"Yeah?" 

"This is Lilly Mays...acting White House Communications Director." 

Dave winced at the title. "Yeah." 

"I, uh...I wanted to speak to you myself." 

"That's...very kind of you." 

"I wish I had something better to tell you, but Toby is still in  
surgery. We won't know anything for sure until the doctors are  
finished operating." 

"I understand." 

"I understand that you're on the next flight out of Edwards.   
There'll be a chopper standing by at Andrews to bring you directly to  
the hospital. If we get any new information while you're in the air,  
we'll relay it. I've also notified Congresswoman Wyatt. Is there  
anything else I can do for you?" 

"No, thank you." He laughed bitterly. "It's ironic, isn't it? I'm  
the one with the dangerous job, not Toby. I guess...I always thought  
he'd be the one getting this call."

  
Fin.

Copyright © 2000 Kathleen Klatte  
All Rights Reserved

****************************  
Miss Kathleen A. Klatte  
  
http://www.homestead.com/Kath725/  



End file.
